Love is a Sin
by KaitoRinTheFantasizer
Summary: This is a story circling Meliodas and Elizabeth's relationship. The hardships and such included! {I DO NOT OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR IT'S CHARACTERS!}
1. Chapter 1

This is contains AU and mature content! You've been warned! :) -KaitoRin~Chan!

 ** _Chapter 1 Part 1:An Argument Like No Other._**

"Sir Meliodas, please! Allow me to come with you!", Elizabeth pleaded The Sin of Wrath, after finishing up her duties in the Boar Hat.

"I said no, I already told you, it's too dangerous!", he snapped back, not realizing it, he didn't want to have her mad at him right before he'd leave for Camelot, for he was courting her by now (behind The King of Lionis' back, of course).

"I-I'll be careful, I promise!", she snapped right back. She covered her mouth, realizing what she had done. She looked down away from him, hearing the cheers and cries from the drunken bastards below them.

"That's what I'm afraid of...", he said selfishly back, cuping her chin, fixing her gaze to be on him. He saw her blushing.

This made him grin a grimacing grin. She pulled away, but he just did it again, making it hard to resist. Reluctantly, she looked him in his ocean blue eyes, being both scared of what he'd say next and also excited.

Meliodas saw this and kissed her, than looked at her, to see how'd she react. She looked angry, and this made him curious.

"I won't be swept up again...", she then stood up from the floor, and walked downstairs. _I can't let him make me feel like it's alright again, not this time...Not today..._

"Princess-", Diane started, only to be interpreted by the lack of cheerfulness in Elizabeth's eyes as she stormed out. "-Elizabeth?", she continued before having time to react to what had happened.

Everyone went silent, including the drunkest of all the men, even the cheerful drunks. Gilthunder looked at Meliodas who was walking down the stairs. He saw that his mentor was sad, and agitated.

Before King could say a word, Diane ran after the princess, who was long gone into the night.

"Okay! Everyone, we're closing!", the greedious of them all speaking in a tone that made his voice boom off the walls, interrupting the silence. Ban then felt a hug behind him, only to realize that it was his lovely Elaine.

"Calm down, please?", she said sweetly, as though she was sweet-talking him. He kissed her slightly on the forehead.

"Sorry.", he replied to her request and smiled at her. "And, Captain, you might want to go after her.", he told the short man drinking at a table, looking as though he wanted to do this, but couldn't work up the courage to do so. Diane walked back in after the last of the drunks left. "She's home now, no thanks to you, Captain!," she shouted at him,"Go apologize, now!"

Meliodas stood up,"Fine...", he mumbled, and disappeared after a few short seconds.

"This is pathetic!", Hawk added after the short seconds, and started back up on the scraps eating.

Meliodas managed to sneak pass the guards, and to the front door of the princess' room. He could hear her sobbing. He felt bad, he was the one who snapped at her first. He walked in, only to see Elizabeth on her bed. She turned to him, tear-faced and all.

"S-sir Meliodas", the tear-faced girl managed to say,"I-I'm sor-".

"No, I'm sorry...", he interrupted while looking down, for he couldn't bear to look at her tear-stained face.

 ** _Chapter 1 Part 2: Claimed by No One._**

"S-sir Meliodas."

He climbed into her bed and pinned her into her pillows. She looked confused. He kissed her, and noticed her mouth opened slightly, and their tongues danced together. Elizabeth had her hands in Meliodas' hair. They both stopped their dance and gasped for air. Elizabeth licked the remaining saliva from her lips.

Meliodas came closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Shall I claim you now?"

Elizabeth was shocked. "N-no", she murmured "you can't... **WE** can't."

"And why is that?", he replied, only to grope her breast and lay his head on the other one.

"B-because, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I don't want our last night to be like that.", she said, flustered. She could feel her heart rate getting faster and faster, feeling hotter and hotter, and feeling...stranger and stranger.

"So when can **WE**?"

"May-maybe when you come back...", she said doubtfully, **IF** you come back to me, she thought, doubting herself and feeling insecure.

"Hey,", he looked at his in her eyes lover," I **WILL** come back to you.", he said loyally.

She tried sitting up, but the demonic man wouldn't allow her. She smiled slightly and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him,"Alright.", she finally spoke, giving him consent to do what he wanted to her.

"You sure?", he double checked, to make sure. She nodded and kissed him. They both sat up and started kissing while undoing their own buttons, Elizabeth's Boar's Hat uniform, and Meliodis' usual vest and shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment to receive air, then continued. Their tongues started to dance all by themselves, it seemed.

Elizabeth slipped off her shirt, only to show her camisole(?). Meliodas' vest and shirt were long gone to the floor. He pinned her to her bed and continued kissing her passionately. They stopped and they helped each other take off her camisole.

 _Thank you, for letting me claim you,_ Meliodas thought to himself. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and looked deeply in his eyes, feeling like she'd pass out from excitement.

 _Claim_ he continued thinking. _Claim_ , _claim_ , **_CLAIM_** , his demon blood practically screamed. He kissed her neck hardly. She gasped and held her breath and onto him harder. He continued to do this, gentler, down to her breast, then they were interrupted.

"Princess Elizabeth. Your father needs to speak to you!", a sevent called to her through her door.

"O-okay! Thank you!" they stopped their heinous acts quickly. Meliodas got up reluctantly and sat at the foot of her bed. The princess got dressed quickly into a dress from her drawer, to not look suspicious, and hurried to the door.

"Come back quickly.", he smirked and said in a sinful ton. She blushed and went to look for her father. Meliodas decided to get dressed and follow her.

 ** _Chapter 1 Part 3: The Terrible Announcement_**

"You will be wed to King Arthur Pendragon, my daughter!", the king announced. "You will go with Merlin and the others to Camelot, to receive your wedding band and get to know Sir Arthur!"

"B-but, father! I can't do this!"

"You can my daughter, you will find happiness, it will all work out, trust me, Elizabeth."

The young princess looked down,"Yes father.", she replied and started back to her room. Meliodas heard it all and hurried back to Elizabeth's room and sat on the windowsill.

When Elizabeth arrived, she didn't see him,"S-sir Meliodas?" she called into the seemingly empty room.

"I shouldn't be in here, huh?", he said, looking at her, sounding sad and annoyed, but mainly sad.

"Why would you say that?", she questioned him, looking confused and started undoing her dress, slowly.

"You're engaged."

She stopped, and looked at him,"Wh-what did you say?"

"You're engaged."

She looked down,"Yes, against my wishes though.", she replied sounding depressed.

"Then I suppose we only have one more night, not even.", he said, grinning. Suddenly, Elizabeth noticed she was on her bed, pinned by the sad Meliodas.

"S-sir Meliodas-"

"My name, please."

"Sir-"

"My name...", he lightly growled. This surprised the princess.

"M-M-Meliodas, are you alright?"

 ** _Claim, claim, CLAIM HER_**. **_Mark_** , **_mark,_** **_MARK HER_ , **his demon blood practically screamed at him.

His tears began to fall on his innocent princess, "I...I love you, E-Elizabeth.", he finally said as tears surrounded his lover's face, for he knew, she wasn't his to claim anymore.

"I love you as well, Meliodas.", she smiled at him, hugging him in her chest, tightly while tears streamed down her face. They cuddled there, each playing with the other's hair, until they fell asleep, in each other's embrace. This was the last time they could ever do this, for now, maybe.

 ** _Chapter 1 Part 4: The "Love-Birds"._**

"Lady Diane, do you miss being big?"

"Not really, but, maybe a little, I suppose.", she said, still sounding sad about from hearing the news about the princess' arranged engagement.

"YAWWWWWWWWWWWN!", Ban did while walking outside onto Mama Hawk, "I thought there was an earthquake or something." Elaine walked out afterwards rubbing her eyes, then yawned silently.

Elaine quickly found herself deep within Diane's mind. "PRINCESS ELIZABETH IS ENGAGED TO KING ARTHUR?!?!?!" she screamed this very loudly.

"What?!", Ban exclaimed while jumping back.

"Yes, sadly...", Elizabeth responded sadly. Elaine didn't need to read her mind to know this, unfortunately.

When they arrived, Arthur embraced his fiancée and twirled her around once then put her down. "Welcome everyone!", he said finally after greeting his fiancée.

"Thank you!", Elizabeth smiled cheerfully. If she wanted to, TRULLY wanted to, she could have a great poker-face. This was one of those times.

After lunch, Meliodas and the sins were told why they were there, and what their mission was. After this, Arthur and Elizabeth had a long chat in the garden, after he gave her, her wedding band.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot be yours.", she kindly refused, bowing.

"You love another?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will not force you to marry me, I promise."

"Thank you!", she said, then hugged him and ran off, looking for Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas! Sir Ban! Lady Diane! Sir King!", she screamed out, looking for them, when she finally did, she hugged Meliodas. "The wedding is off! The wedding is off!", she exclaimed, then everyone began to cheer. All except for Meliodas. They all noticed this, and looked at him.

He walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek,"Congratulations.", he responded, and left them behind. Elizabeth looked down.

After dinner, she went straight to her room, and looked for a nightgown, when she did, she took off her dress, and felt something that felt familiar. It was Meliodas embracing her from behind, groping her breasts. She blushed a bright crimson. "H-hi.", she muttered.

 ** _Chapter 1 Part 5: Finally Claimed._**

He took off her comisole, then picked her up and put her on the pure white bed, pinning her, and kissed her, having their tongues intertwine, he then explored her mouth with his tongue while she undid his buttons, taking off his vest and shirt.

They gasped for breath, Elizabeth licked the saliva off her lips. This made Meliodas want her more, and more. They melted into each other, more and more. The next thing the princess knew, Meliodas was saying, "Are you sure you want this?" She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Part 1: I Never Want to be Parted Again_**

After their love-making trial had ended, Elizabeth found herself laying on top of Meliodas' chest.

"I...I love you...and I never want to be parted from you again! I think I will tell father about us...", she sounded passionate and exhausted.

"I love you too, Elizabeth.", he responded, and gave her a kiss on her head. She dozed off before asking him if he was alright with what she had declared.

Elizabeth woke up early, feeling sick, she coughed a little, but not too much or badly. Her chest hurt, and she felt like she was going to explode, at least her head did. She stood up, and wrapped herself up in a stray sheet, and looked outside the window, elbow resting on the windowsill and her head on her palm. She suddenly got a chill down her body, then, heat swerved through her. She was having heat flashes.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?", a stray tired voice asked.

"Ye-yeah, why wouldn't I be?", she answered, trying to hide the fact that she felt as though she was going to fall over. She walked back towards Meliodas and kissed his forehead and smiled. He smiled back, then groped her. She blushed brightly. He kissed her. Elizabeth layed down next to him, still wrapped up in the sheet, he cuddled with her and both fell asleep.

Elizabeth woke up again a few hours later, to find Meliodas getting dressed. _Is it time to go already?_ she wondered, not realizing she was staring.

"We're leaving in a few minutes.", he finally said after seeing the princess stare. She shook out of her daze and quickly started to get dressed.

"You should've woken me up, Sir Meliodas!", she cried cheerfully,"I need to get dressed and hurry to the Boar Hat with you!"

"I said, it's too dangerous."

The words felt like it pierced her heart and soul. Even after everything happened last night, she still couldn't go. Meliodas started to leave. Elizabeth quickly put on her shoes and ran after him. He paused. She caught up to him, and paused with him. He turned to the princess.

"Glad you're accompanying me.", he grinned and continued walking.

 _What's with him? He has such a good poker face, it makes sad..._ she thought, then she quickly caught up to The Wrath Sin.

 ** _Chapter 1 Part_** ** _2: The King_**

"Father, we need to talk.", Elizabeth said shyly. She took a deep breath and finally said,"Father I declined the marriage, and Sir Pendragon said he wouldn't force it on me. I declined because...because I-", she was suddenly cut off by a loud bang of the door opening. It was Meliodas and the other sins.

Meliodas ran up to the king and kneeled before him."Sir, please allow me to marry your daughter, Princess Elizabeth.", this surprised both the king and the young princess.

He replied with a nod.

Meliodas stood up and turned to the princess and knelt in front of her.

 _Is he blushing?!_ she thought. She smiled, _he's so cute!_

Meliodas opened his mouth just to have the princess knock him over by hugging him. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. The sins cheered, Ban kissed Elaine, King looked at his queen(Diane)and kissed her cheek, then looked away, only to have her kissed him passionately. She smiled at him. Gowther simply said in his monotone voice while fixing his glasses,"So she gave him an answer using affection, interesting."

And the king simply said,"Just don't-do that!", he shouted. Meliodas was groping the princess again. The sins and Hawk were too busy cheering for the lovers to notice, all except for Gowther and Ban, one of which was laughing his head off. Gowther looked at Ban with the _"WTF" _face.

Elizabeth was so happy, she could barely contain it.

 ** _Chapter 2 Part 3: The Aunt, the Future Uncle, and the 6 Others._**

It was day at the Boar Hat, it wasn't busy, but it wasn't slow either. Doane was out promoting the Boar Hat with King. Ban was cooking for both his "master"(Hawk) and for some patrons. Elizabeth was waitressing, she seemed happier than usual. This mafe her even more clumsy though, this was fine for Meliodas since he got plenty of panty shots and everyone quickly knew about their court-ship so no one tried anything, except for Meliodas naturally.

Gilthunder and Princess Margaret came in, both looking as happy as can be. The two sisters hugged one another. Gilthunder and Meliodas talked over Vayna Ale. The two girls giggled and talked quietly at a different table.

 _Where's Elaine I wonder. Right_ _when you need a fairy, there isn't one!_ Meliodas thought.

"Sir Meliodas I need to talk to you.", Elizabeth said cheerfully. "You're going to be an uncle!", she smiled at the shocked Meliodas and confused Gil.

He soon realized what it meant and looked at his wife. He hugged her and twirled her around twice, then kissed her. Elizabeth squeled in excitement and hugged Meliodas while her sister and her brother-in-law celebrated.

"Isn't it wonderful?", she flashed an irresistible smile at him. He nodded and hugged her back, planting his head in her chest. Elizabeth blushed at this. Elaine cheered from the kitchen,"Yay! Wait what am I?", she asked walking into the bar, barely being heard by the others as the whole bar filled with cheer from the, already drunk, day-drinkers.

"Hmm...An aunt!", Margaret shouted cheerfully to the small fairy.

Elaine squeled cutely and ran back into the kitchen and jumped on Ban yelling happily "I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt!" Ban cheered with her, dropping things on the floor and Hawk shrieking in excitement for the food that fell, then began eating the food off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**What would a fan-fic be unless there was a summer festival? XD Sorry, sorry! I thought this would be a good idea.**

 **With love,**

 **KaitoRin~Chan**

 ** _Chapter 3: Summer Festival Proposal_**

"D-Diane? Will you go to The Summer Festival with me?", King asked breathlessly.

"Of course! I'd love to!", the giantess exclaimed, hugging her lover. This made him go a bright red. He hugged her back.

Elizabeth kept remembering that moment for those two while waitressing. She ended up ramming into a wall, twice. This made Meliodas worry about her. Elaine could clearly note that the princess wanted her fiancée to ask her to The Summer Festival. This made her fantasize for her cheerful friend.

Night swiftly came and Elizabeth decided to take a bath. She went into the bathroom and she filled the tub with water. She quickly got dressed out of her uniform and undergarments and got into the bath. She closed her eyes and layed in the tub, face underwater and all. She got lost in thought.

She sat up finally gasping for air, moving hair behind her, exposing her right eye. It began to hurt a little. _It's been doing this after healing Sir Meliodas after that battle_ she thought to herself. She moved her knees to her chest and held them there, face on her knees.

"You okay?", a voice asked.

She face shot up and looked around and saw Meliodas next to the bath. "S-sir Meliodas...", she mumbled.

"Yes?", he grinned his usual grin, only to grope her, then lick her nipple. She jumped in surprise. Her face was bright red. He looked her in her eyes. She tries to quickly covered herself in embarrassment. He fixed her look onto him then kissed her.

"Mind if I join you?", he winked.

"N-no, thank you...", she said shyly.

"Alright.", he said smirking and went into their room, grabbing her towel and clothes.

"S-Sir Meliodas!"

He simply grinned at her and closed the door.

She got out and fixed her hair and crept into their room. She looked for a towel. Then, she felt a little _**nip** _on her neck. He was nimbling on her! She gasped. "S-sir Meliodas!", she gasped.

He kissed her onto their bed. The sheats started to get wet from Elizabeth not being able to dry off. She wrapped her arms around him him kissed him. He kissed her neck. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but couldn't find them. He chuckled and took off his shirt. She was flustered in embarrassment.

"C-could we-"

Meliodas licked one of her nipples and she moaned before she could finish. "Could we what, Elizabeth?"

She kissed him, inserting her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth walls. She stopped so they could get some air, then continued.

"Can I ask you something?", Meliodas managed to get out. Elizabeth finally stopped and looked at him, confused.

"Of course." she replied.

"Want to spend the entire festival with me?", he grinned.

Her face lit up. She hugged him tightly to her chest. He didn't complain, he loved it when it was like this. Hawk bursted in, causing Elizabeth to jump.

"I knew it!", Hawk rammed into Meliodas making him tumble. Elizabeth hid under the sheets, embarrassed.

"H-Hawk!", she exclaimed, clearly sounding embarrassed.

"You guys went to quiet for too long! Hmph! You two aren't even martied yet, show some restraint, you pervert!"

"I-I did it!", Elizabeth said, both eyes closed. It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a lie, either.

"He tempted you, I'm sure!", the young hog tied up Meliodas and stormed downstairs, slamming the door behind him.

"S-sorry, Meliodas...", she princess murmured."I tried my best.", she began to untie Meliodas.

 ** _This was pretty long compared to the past, sorry! There wasn't any parts breaking it up._**

 ** _Once again, sorry!_**

 ** _This will continue soon, promise!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 Part 1: The Festival!_**

"Lady Diane!", Elizabeth exclaimed,"I feel ridiculous...", she continued, pouting in the pink summer dress that had lace lining the bottom that draped to her ankles her friend had picked out for her.

"You look fine, Elizabeth!", her minimized giantess friend said with a smile."Thanks again for the dress by the way.", she finished, twirling in a deep, almost midnight, purple summer dress that was like Elizabeth's but just a different color and it was shorter, it draped down just above her knee-cap.

The girls giggled at the thought of spending the entire festival with the love of their life. It turned out different though. King seem much more calm around Diane and kissed her a lot more, sure they were pecks but, who cares?!

Meliodas, however, spent most of his time competing against Ban, drinking contests, eating contests, and such. Elizabeth didn't complain though, as long as he was enjoying himself, she was fine. Elaine was content with helping Ban, which she was happy to do! Of course, she did get some sweet kisses from him after he started getting drunk, showing everyone putting his tongue in her mouth. King hit him a few times with his giant pillow.

"It seems like the Captain is having the most fun.", Diane pointed out to King, sounding sad for the princess."We need to do something!"

"Agreed.", he replied. He flew over to Meliodas and punched him. Diane gasped and got excited mentally and (ahem) 'physically', she had never seen him act so violently. Meliodas yelped in surprise. "Pay attention to the princess for crying out loud! You came here with her-", he was interrupted by Ban kissing his sister in the 'sweet way'(like I described before)."-Ban, you bastard!",he quickly hit him with his pillow and Elaine gasped and hurried to her lover's side.

"As I was saying,", he continued on while floating on his giant pillow,"pay attention to your fiancée!!! And-", he was interrupted by Diane grabbing him and running to the tavern. Needless to say, the sins were in for quite the surprise later.

Meliodas looked at his love and saw her on a stone wall looking down, playing with her fingers. He didn't want to admit it, but he new that King was right. He walked over to Elizabeth and sat next to her. He slightly bit her earlobe, which made her giggle a bit. On lookers saw this, some whispered, and some giggled in joy that they found their way to each other.

Meliodas kissed her a little. He smiled at her and said contently,"What do you want to do?"

Elizabeth looked at him and threw her arms around him. "This is enough!" she said cheerfully. _This is enough._ Meliodas hugged her back poking her rear end. He couldn't grab and squeeze it since she was still sitting down, as was he. This made her make an 'eep!' sound more than once.

_

 **Hello! I know, there isn't my usual writing style, sorry! I might be working on a Brothers Conflict one-shot story. I hate one-shots for some reason, but oh well! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: The Festival

**_Chapter 4 Part 2: The Festival!_**

The fireworks show started up, Elizabeth and Meliodas held hands. Ban and Elaine held hands, but King and Diane were no where to be found...yet.

Meliodas looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes where sparkling and her face lit colors of green, blue, red, and so much more. He loved her, and knew their love would live on forever and always. "Elizabeth, I love you." Elizabeth looked down at her lover, a pale pink across her face.

"I love you too S- Meliodas." she smiled and caught herself before she said Sir.

They all walked back to see the tavern partially destroyed, broken stools, tables, shelves, hell, it looked like someone had a rough night.

Elizabeth noticed something that made her blush. Meliodas saw it.

Black laced panties, on the stairs. Theu were Dianes. "U-uh, um...wh-what do we do?"

"I think we should go to bed for now." Elaine said, trying to holding her lover up ao he didn't fall over stools. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Elizabeth and Meliodas went to their room and got dressed for bed. Elizabeth was still a bit embarrassed because she felt his gaze on her while she dressed.

"M-Meliodas, could you please stop staring at me?", she asked, jer face waa crimson.

"Hm, no!", he smirked his signature grin. Her face was now the color of a tomato. She put on her nightgown and laid down, trying to ignore his hand on her hips.

Let's just say that no one slept well thst night.

 **I am _SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! I just haven't had much inspiration_** ** _Also, I now have a Whattpadd account now! It's KaitoRinTeFantasizor! I didn't have enough space to put KaitoRinTheFantasizor, but oh well! Stay sinful mai potatoes!_**


	6. News

**_I have some bad news..._** ** _I won't be continuing this..._** ** _I'm sorry!_** ** _I just have an easier time using WattPadd, mainly because it doesn't give ne as much problems as this does! I'm terribly sorry!_** ** _My username on WattPadd is KaitoRinTeFantasizor for anyone who wants to know._** ** _Soooooo sorry! ~_**


End file.
